


July 2nd - A New Friend

by geekoncaffeine



Series: On Tuesday’s We Are Decidedly CLOSED [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Gift Giving, M/M, Plants, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekoncaffeine/pseuds/geekoncaffeine
Summary: It was another quiet Tuesday in the bookshop. Then again, all Tuesdays were quiet as the shop was very much closed. Yes, there was the occasional tap at the door – easily tuned out by some lovely Bach or Chopin. Today’s musical offering was Debussy. Aziraphale just adored his Clair de Lune. He hummed while arranging his new children’s section (a gift from Adam). When he heard the bell over the door but didn’t bother to look up, as only one other person had a key to the shop: Crowley.





	July 2nd - A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> As always my thanks to [ goddessinsepia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessinsepia/pseuds/goddessinsepia) for her beta work.
> 
> Do note the change in rating, mostly for language. Though it may keep changing as these continue.

It was another quiet Tuesday in the bookshop. Then again, all Tuesdays were quiet as the shop was very much closed. Yes, there was the occasional tap at the door – easily tuned out by some lovely Bach or Chopin. Today’s musical offering was Debussy. Aziraphale just adored his Clair de Lune. He hummed while arranging his new children’s section (a gift from Adam). When he heard the bell over the door but didn’t bother to look up, as only one other person had a key to the shop: Crowley. Not that he needed a key. 

‘Oy, a little help, angel?” The demon toed the door open. Aziraphale looked up to see a small hanging plant in the demon’s arms, and a bag hanging off each wrist.

Dropping copies of Shaun the Sheep*, of all things, he ran towards the front door. “My dear boy, what is that?” He relieved some of his friend’s burden.

“It’s an aardvark, angel, what does it look like? It’s a Lysimachia nummularia or Creeping Jenny. I just thought this place could use a little something for those times you actually are open.”** 

Crowley wandered to the children’s area Aziraphale had just vacated. Yes, this would do nicely. Plenty of sunlight, space for the plant to grow, and children liked plants, right? Not that many small children frequented a rare book shop without a loo. Disaster waiting to happen that was. Crowley liked plants and he lo—No. He liked Aziraphale. Well, whatever the emotion, he wanted him to have this. To tend to it and watch it grow. “You do know how to take care of this, angel?”

Aziraphale dropped the two bags, producing a loud thump in the empty shop. “Well, I happen to own a bookshop in case you didn’t notice,” he snarked. “I’m sure there’s some volume in here on horticulture that will assist in tending to it. I do know talking to them works.”

“Oh yes, stern ‘talking tos’ work wonders on mine.” Crowley hung the little plant up on a hook in the perfect spot by a window.*** “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to pop back to mine for one more thing. Back shortly.” He did not wait for a response and was gone in an instant, like the flash bastard he was.

Aziraphale took off his coat and hung it by the door. Then he set about rolling up his shirtsleeves. Once those were sorted, he dug into the bags at his feet. He had been provided with larger pots and intricate rope work to hang the pots with as his new friend needed them. The other bag contained assorted soil, plant food, and a water spritzer. Crowley had gone quite overboard for one little plant. 

Repacking the bags, Aziraphale took them to the back room and found an empty cupboard to store them in until they were needed. For now, he only needed to fill the spritzer and give his little friend a drink and maybe locate a book on plants. That would indeed be helpful. He wandered back out to the Creeping Jenny. 

“Only the best for you little one, hmmm? Now what to call you?” He noted the little plant trembled just a bit. “Oh, my little love there’s none of that here.” The angel smiled gently touching the leaves of the plant, assuring it there would be no danger here.

He was so engrossed in his new friend he did not hear Crowley returning with two more items: a box of Aziraphale’s favorite biscuits and a book on plants. “Yes, I know your Daddy feels the need to yell at all of you. But he’s not mad at you, I promise. Come to think of it I don’t know what he’s cross at. We’ll have to sort that one out together. Won’t we, Rupert?”

Crowley was frozen to the spot for two reasons. First, he had no idea his angel worried at all about why he yelled at his plants, or that he even wanted to know why. Oh angel, my angel. Maybe someday he would be able to tell him why, but today was not the day. Second, hearing him referred to as “Daddy” caused some pleasant discomfort in his trousers. _Fuck_. He watched Aziraphale tinker some more with the plant before regaining enough control to speak. “I’m back, angel. See you two are getting along well enough.”

Aziraphale turned, smiling. “Oh yes, Rupert and I are getting along rather well indeed! Oooh, are those the delightful biscuits I love from Ben’s?****

“Rupert? Really, angel?” He shook his head. It was Aziraphale’s plant after all. He would let it go. For now. “Indeed they are. Tempt you to tea and biscuits?” Crowley added with a genuine smile, holding up the familiar red box.

“Temptation accomplished.” Both angel and demon walked toward the backroom to the kitchenette. Aziraphale took note of Crowley for a moment. “Crowley…is that the tartan collared jacket you ‘couldn’t stand’?” The angel inquired.

Crowley didn’t stop, nor did he turn around. “Rest are at the cleaner. Couldn’t be helped, angel.”

“Oh right, of course.”

Meanwhile in the shop, if you listened closely, one could almost hear a tiny giggle from the plant hanging in the corner of the children’s section.

*Highly popular among toddlers. Promise.  
**Which, from the sign on the door, wasn’t especially clear. Good luck!  
***Demonic miracles, available in infinite varieties.  
****You can shop Ben’s in Mayfair/US (https://www.benscookies.us/) and you should… they are scrummy!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @geekoncaffeine
> 
> On the July 16th installment a certain government official (he is the Brittish Government) and his niece pop round for a book. Join me won't you?


End file.
